


100 Songs About Us

by phreneticInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phreneticInsomniac/pseuds/phreneticInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 stories about Gamzee and Karkat, all inspired by 100 songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Songs About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a Humanstuck AU!  
> (I'll always mention what kind of universe each chapter is in here.)

They were doing it again.

Gamzee was standing in front of Karkat, watching the other scream and wildly gesticulate. Man he looked upset and angry, perhaps even more angry than Gamzee had ever seen him before, and that said a lot.  
He honestly tried to concentrate on Karkat. He tried his hardest to focus on his face and his voice, but the more he tried he just realized that things got blurry.

Karkat's voice sounded like a distant echo to him, and his face was a bit unclear.

Damn, that was what he got for getting high, wasn't it? The drugs had distorted his senses, it almost felt like he was watching a movie being played.

"Listen, Karkat, I just... I needed this since I can't do it any other motherfuckin' way, you get that right?" Gamzee said with a dazed face expression. His words were coming out more jumbled and cryptic than he intended to.

Karkat had stopped his yelling and was now just looking at Gamzee with a frown on his face.

"What?"

"Shit, my words aren't fucking working with me. So fucking hard to explain."

"Maybe because you are so fucking high that your head is up among the god damned clouds!" Karkat said with a hard edge to his voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gamzee chuckled even though he knew it wasn't funny. It was stupid and depressing. While he laughed on the outside, he felt like crying or screaming on the inside. The sober part of him was cursing him for doing it again.

"Motherfucking hell it's complicated. I cannot deal with this shit..." he laughed again, but it sounded wrong.

Wrong wrong wrong.

"I want to fucking fall apart," he said, his voice sounded odd even to himself, "I want to fall apart in tiny motherfucking pieces."

Karkat was starting to look less angry and more concerned.

"Gamzee... what the hell are you talking about? Stop talking in fucking riddles, fuckass!"

Another laugh.

"You wouldn't motherfucking understand. There's no place for me and my shit in your heart," he knew he had said too much already, he turned around and headed for the door.

Gamzee was out before Karkat had time to react.

Outside it was raining, heavy drops hitting Gamzee's face. And he didn't care. It matched up with how he felt on the inside.

It was raining. Always raining.

As he aimlessly walked around he tried to sort his thoughts. Which wasn't an easy task when the drugs had made everything in his mind clouded. Perhaps Karkat was right, he was so fucking high that he was up among the clouds. Or the clouds had decided to come down to his level. The thought made him groan and shake his head.

"Fucking idiot!"

Great, now he was imagining Karkat's voice. The voice that he barely had heard before was now cutting through the buzz in his head.

"Gamzee!"

God it was so loud. He shook his head, still walking. The streetlights were the only way he could keep himself on the sidewalk. Damn he wasn't walking a straight line at all, but who the hell cared?

"Gamzee fucking Makara listen to me you stupid fuckface! Don't ignore me!"

There was a grip on his arm and Gamzee slowly turned his head, looking over at a short male.

"Well motherfucking shit I am even hallucinating."

The hallucination growled and punched his arm.

"Man, that motherfucking hurt..."

"Do you think a fucking hallucination could punch you?! Fuck, you can't walk out like that!"

Gamzee blinked and reached out to touch Karkat's face, as his fingers brushed over his cheeks he couldn't help feeling surprised.

"Shit, you are real."

"Yeah, you're damned right!" Karkat said, frustration laced in his voice, "Fuck, Gamzee. Why the hell do you think I keep doing this? Why the hell do you think I keep running after you and your drugged up ass all the time?!"

"Well I wouldn't motherfucking know, would I?"

"It's because I love you, you stupid asshole!" Karkat yelled and hit Gamzee's arm again, this time much harder, "And you scare the shit out of me when you do this! I don't want you to fucking fall apart, but if you do then I'm going to put every god damned piece back, do you hear me?!"

Gamzee smiled sadly and nodded before he grabbed Karkat's hand. All of a sudden he didn't know what to do. He was too high to sort his thoughts.

"Don't say anything. Just come with me, we're getting you sobered up you stupid clown."

"I love you, Karkat."

"I told you to not say anything!" Karkat hissed as he started pulling Gamzee after him.

"I motherfucking love you."

"Save the feelings for tomorrow, I won't believe anything if you aren't sober."

"I'll fucking show you sober. I'll show you how motherfucking much I love you."

"Sure you will, now shut the fuck up I'm still angry!"

Gamzee couldn't help smiling lazily. Karkat was trying to hide it, but Gamzee had for sure seen how Karkat's cheeks had turned pinker than before. Perhaps things would work out, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I don't know what I've gotten myself into.  
> I guess I just wanted an excuse to write short GamKar stories? Anyway, there will be all kind of genres. All depending on what songs pop up on my playlist.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the song Epiphany, which is a song by the amazing band Staind.
> 
> Now I'm off to write another little story!


End file.
